1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine and control method thereof.
2. Related Art
A facsimile machine which may implement facsimile transmission/reception via a pubic telephone network (T.30 transmission) and facsimile transmission/reception via an IP network (T.38 transmission) has been proposed (see e.g., Patent Document 1). A machine described in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2006-94024) generates analog data from digital data for the T.30 transmission using a fax modem to transmit it to a receiving party if the receiving party only supports transmission/reception over the pubic telephone network, and performs digital conversion using a codec, of the analog data generated from the digital data for T.30 transmission using the fax modem and transmits the digital data to the receiving transmitted party, if the receiving party supports transmission/reception over the IP network. The machine performs facsimile transmission in accordance with to the receiving party in this way.
However, in the machine described in Patent Document 1, data is converted into analog data using the fax modem also in the fax transmission/reception via the IP network, and the converted analog data is converted into digital data, which is transmitted/received via the IP network, thus the time required for transmission/reception cannot be reduced due to restrictions concerning the transmission speed of the analog data.